World Wrestling Extreme
by kyleisgod
Summary: Will Extreme Championship Wrestling live again, or die at the hands of those who helped create it? FINAL CHAPTER UP!
1. Default Chapter

It was time for a major announcement.  
  
As usual, Vince McMahon had scheduled the big news to be heard live on Raw. His last major announcement was the Diva Search contest, but this must have actually been big news since both Eric Bischoff and Theodore Long were in the ring when Vince strutted his way out with a live microphone. The GM's of each WWE brand and a McMahon in the same ring could only mean one thing.  
  
The announcement must have been related to the brand extension.  
  
"Tonight is an historic night for sports entertainment. Tonight, I, Vince McMahon, will once again make history. Two years ago I split my mighty company in two. The results have been, and will continue to be, a huge success."  
  
"He's so modest" sarcastically commented Jim Ross.  
  
McMahon continued. "Recently, I have been considering taking the brand extension to the next level. Now, after much consideration and many hours of negotiations, I feel the time is right. From this day forward, World Wrestling Entertainment will never be the same again! Raw will continue to be a brand here on Monday nights. SmackDown will continue to be a formidable opponent on Thursday nights. But now there will be a third brand…A new brand…AN EXTREME BRAND!"  
  
The Philadelphia fans saw where this was going. They rose up their voices in approval and only became louder as the announcement continued.  
  
"Starting next month, on Saturday nights on Spike TV, the newest brand of the WWE will hit the airwaves. That brand will be the new, and improved, EXTREME CHAMPIONSHIP WRESTLING!!!"  
  
Jim Ross was screaming in orgasmic bliss over the news. Jerry Lawler was squealing like Ross' female partner. Theodore Long seemed indifferent to the announcement, while Eric Bischoff looked nauseous. McMahon, who wasn't done making announcements yet, was all smiles.  
  
"I would now like to introduce the man who will run that brand when it launches next month. Ladies and gentlemen, the General Manager of the new ECW: PAUL HEYMAN!"  
  
As Paul E. came to the ring, he too was all smiles. Not only was he getting a second chance to create the magic that was ECW, he was getting to do it using Vince McMahon's money. With Heyman in charge and no fear of financial failure, there seemed to be nothing that could stop a new ECW from succeeding. Heyman took the stick from Vince and began to speak, ignoring the other men in the ring with him.  
  
"I'd like to thank Mister McMahon for giving me this opportunity. But even more, I'd like to thank you, the fans. Because it was you people who kept hardcore wrestling alive. It was you people who, even three years after it was gone, continued to chant 'E-C-W, E-C-W' at arenas all over the country. You're the reason that Extreme Championship Wrestling is going to rise like a phoenix from the ashes. You're the reason Vince McMahon wants to make ECW part of his legacy as a wrestling promoter. YOU people, YOU hardcore fans, YOU ECW fans are the reason that we're coming back! And it'll be YOU that make us a success again!"  
  
The sound of screeching tires put a stop to the proceedings. Everyone turned their attention toward the Raw ramp. To the surprise of everybody in attendance, Mick Foley walked out with his own microphone already in hand. The hardcore legend entered the ring and immediately approached Paul Heyman.  
  
"I had heard the rumors about tonight's announcement. That's why I came here. I hate to rain on this little parade you're all having, but I'd like to say something before it's too late. You see, I have a problem with a new ECW. In fact, I have a problem with hardcore wrestling in general. Now I know that coming from Mick Foley those statements might sound a bit hypocritical, but they're really not. You see there's a big difference between being a hypocrite, and changing your mind over a respectable amount of time, which is what I did in my four months away.  
  
The last time wrestling fans saw me, I was foolish enough to accept a match with Randy Orton. I say foolish because the truth is that although I very much enjoyed inflicting pain on that young man, it just wasn't worth it. The physical abuse I had to endure. The looks in the eyes of my family when daddy came home injured again. None of it felt worth it to me. So during those months I was away I re-evaluated my career, and came to some rather interesting conclusions. For example, contrary to popular belief I never enjoyed being scarred by barbed wire. I never enjoyed seeing my wife and children cry at the sight of daddy taking a chair to his skull. I never enjoyed being thrown off the top of a cage. I never enjoyed losing teeth, losing blood, losing an ear! THOSE THINGS HURT! They hurt me the first time ECW was around revolutionizing that kind of human misery. And needless to say they hurt even more after four years of pain-free retirement.  
  
There's no denying that Extreme Championship Wrestling changed this business, but change doesn't always happen for the better. Vince, Paul, if you restart a company like ECW, it stands to reason given the nature of the promotion that more people will get hurt. I destroyed my body doing extreme wrestling for years, and the bottom line is that I refuse to stand by and let another generation of talented wrestlers make that same mistake. I refuse to let talented young men destroy their bodies for sadistic fans and greedy promoters like I had to do! I refuse to let families suffer like mine had to do my entire career! I'm not going to let that happen! So I guess what I'm really saying is…I'll do whatever needs to be done to stop ECW from coming back to life."  
  
The crowd booed Foley out of the building. The TV announcers were uncharacteristically silent during this time. The ECW announcement and the aftermath of it were proving to be historic wrestling moments that shouldn't be interrupted by color commentary. As soon as Foley had finished his speech, Paul Heyman tore into him with a response.  
  
"I'm very sorry that you feel that way, Mick. But the fact of the matter is that it's already too late. The I's have been dotted. The T's have been crossed. The hardcore revolution is already on its way, and no one is going to stop it! No one! Certainly not some ECW has-been who makes a living writing kid's books and wearing a sock on his hand! But I tell you what. If you have such a big problem with ECW coming back, why don't you come to SmackDown this Thursday? You see Mick if you have a problem with a new ECW, it means you also have a problem with the wrestlers that will be a part of that ECW. Come to SmackDown, and tell your problem with ECW to the faces of my team, the first team of the new ECW, The Dudley Boys!"  
  
Mick took a moment to consider the offer. He was technically retired and could thus appear on any WWE show he wanted. Confronting the Dudleys meant potential violence, but it was worth it if he could somehow stop them from spearheading a new hardcore wrestling promotion.  
  
"Paul, I'll do it. I'll be at SmackDown on Thursday, and I will confront the Dudley Boys about this situation…But first, I think I'll do this."  
  
Foley applied a quick mandible claw to Paul Heyman and rolled out of the ring. As Vince tended to his company's newest General Manager and screamed at Foley for ruining this moment, Jim Ross questioned just what this all means to the future of sports entertainment…  
  
…And, to ECW. 


	2. the plot thickens

The time had come for SmackDown to get extreme.  
  
Mick Foley was already in the ring when the show started. He didn't want to waste any time on his quest to stop ECW from returning. He was handed a microphone by Michael Cole.  
  
"I'm going to get straight to the point, because I don't have a lot of time to fix this. I didn't come here tonight representing Raw. I also didn't come here to promote a new book I'm writing. I'm here for something much more serious.  
  
I'm sure by now you've all heard the news. Vince McMahon and Paul Heyman got together, and starting next month, Extreme Championship Wrestling is supposed to come back to life."  
  
The live crowd reacted positively to this announcement. The cheers quickly turned to boos as Foley continued speaking.  
  
"However, I'm afraid that I just can't let that happen. My name is pretty synonymous with extreme style wrestling, and to me, that means that I have a responsibility to the future generations of this business. It's my job to tell them not to destroy their life like I did. I'm kind of like the former drug addict who goes to high schools telling the youth of America not to do dope. Only my drug was hardcore wrestling, and I refuse to sit back and let other great athletes get hooked on the same destructive, stupid things that hurt me!  
  
I'm going to stop this so-called hardcore revolution. And I'm going to stop it tonight. I'd like to ask the Dudley Boys to come out here, so that hopefully I can reason with them."  
  
The Dudleys did come out from the back. However, they weren't the usual Dudleys. These Dudleys wore tie dye. They came out to "This is Extreme" by Harry Slash and The Slashtones instead of their WWE theme. They were accompanied by Paul Heyman. Truly, these Dudley Boys were extreme once again.  
  
The trio entered the ring together. They angrily stared down the outnumbered Foley. It was then that the sound of another theme song stopped things before they could even get started. Theodore Long came out with a microphone in his hand.  
  
"Now hold up, playas. I don't know if you've all forgotten where you are, but that's a SmackDown ring you're standing in! That means that you boys are in my house, you feel me? The only man large and in charge right now is Theodore Long, and I've got something to say.  
  
Mick Foley, you'll like this news. The Dudley Boys aren't going to be a part of any new ECW. Paul Heyman might've gotten them on board verbally, but both of them are under contract to SmackDown! I never let them go, and they ain't leaving. You better believe that!"  
  
The crowd reaction to Long's announcement was mixed, and they were definitely the only ones undecided on the issue. Paul Heyman reacted to the news by going to ringside. He took a microphone from ring announcer Tony Chimmel and gave Long a very clear response.  
  
"Excuse me? I don't think I heard you correctly. I thought you said that the Dudleys were the property of SmackDown. 'Under contract' I believe were your exact words. Theodore, I think you've forgotten just who you're talking to. You see, contracts mean NOTHING to us! WE'RE EXTREME!"  
  
A small ECW chant went up in the crowd.  
  
"We do what we want, when we want! The Dudley Boys aren't going to play by your rules anymore. They WILL be part of ECW, because they QUIT SmackDown, effective immediately! You can sue us. You can fine us. We don't give a damn! ECW is going to be bigger, and better, than ever before! "  
  
Mick Foley cut Heyman off.  
  
"You see? This is exactly what I'm talking about. Dudleys, extreme wrestling isn't what you should be doing with your careers. You're better than that. Are you really going to give up big pay days at big arenas to bleed inside small bingo halls? You have a very bright future here on SmackDown, and you're willing to throw it all away on empty promises from this damn check bouncer!"  
  
Insulting their new boss was enough to set Bubba and D-Von off. They beat harshly on Foley's body like the skilled tag team they were. The hardcore legend tried his best to fight back, but couldn't take the double team of the half-brothers. Soon Foley wasn't just beaten down, but bloody as well. It appeared his mission was already over.  
  
That's when Kurt Angle made the save.  
  
As Teddy Long shouted encouragement from the top of the ramp, the Olympic champion rushed to ringside. He grabbed Foley's foot as he was bounced off the ring ropes by the Dudleys. Angle yanked the bloody ex-hardcore legend from the ring and headed backstage with him, jawing with the Dudleys the entire way.  
  
The SmackDown announce team was very confused to say the least.  
  
"Why the hell was Kurt Angle helping Mick Foley?"  
  
It was another unanswered question.  
  
It was also another reason to watch Raw next week. 


	3. an extreme twist

As the second hour of Raw began, Mick Foley walked into the ring. The SmackDown Rebound had just aired moments ago, and questions needed to be answered. Why did Kurt Angle help Foley on SmackDown? How was Mick feeling after his brawl with the Dudleys? Most importantly, which other wrestlers might ignore their contracts and join up with the new ECW?  
  
"I'd first like to thank Kurt Angle for his act of bravery last week." Foley began. "I think it's wonderful that more people are against an ECW comeback. In fact, when I walked into the front door of my home after finishing up my business at SmackDown, I heard someone on my answering machine that made me feel even less alone in my beliefs. I heard a voice that also stands by me and supports me. One that also wants to see ECW remain dead and buried…"  
  
"Who is it, King?" JR asked.  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
Foley continued speaking.  
  
"As a matter of fact, that person is so willing to help me take on ECW that they suggested I return the favor from last week…and invite the Dudley Boys to Raw."  
  
"Oh my god!" JR exclaimed.  
  
"I sent the Dudleys plane tickets over the weekend. The bottom line is that if they have any guts at all, they'll come out to this ring later tonight for a tag team match, and my new friend and I will see just how extreme they really are! HAVE A NICE DAY!"  
  
With that bombshell news, Foley went backstage to prepare.  
  
Later, a camera showed The Dudleys arriving at the arena. Eric Bischoff wasn't crazy about having them on his show, but the chance that his stars would beat them and in the process cause SmackDown and ECW to look weak was far too tempting to resist. They were allowed entrance into both the building and the ring.  
  
D Von and Bubba both glared at the former hardcore legend as Foley made his way out. Despite the promise of a partner, Mick came out alone. Foley stood at the bottom of the Raw ramp waiting for the right time to roll into the ring and begin the fight. The Duds didn't know that Foley's partner was right behind them.  
  
He introduced himself by kicking D Von Dudley square in the face.  
  
"MY GOD, KING! IT'S SHAWN MICHAELS! IT'S SHAWN MICHAELS!"  
  
"What's he have against ECW?!" Lawler wondered out loud.  
  
Foley finally entered the ring. D Von was knocked cold from the Sweet Chin Music, so Bubba was easy pickings for a two on one assault. Foley and Michaels took turns pounding on each Dudley until the half brothers could no longer stand up under their own power.  
  
As the Dudleys were helped to the back by officials, the Raw announcers were left scratching their heads about Mick Foley's new choice in friends.  
  
Perhaps this week's SmackDown would yield some answers. 


	4. a true extremist

This wasn't supposed to happen. Spike Dudley was supposed to be in the ring with Rob Van Dam. Instead, Spike was on his back howling in tremendous pain. Kurt Angle had stormed the ring as the match was getting underway, grabbed the youngest Dudley brother in a waist lock, and suplexed him right on his neck.  
  
Kurt Angle knew very much about injuries, including how to cause them. He had just intentionally caused one and was about to cause a second. The Olympian wasted no time taking down RVD and applying a bone-snapping ankle lock…literally. Van Dam crumpled up into a quaking ball, clutching at his now broken ankle.  
  
Not wanting to be his third victim that evening, ring announcer Tony Chimell handed Angle a microphone.  
  
"You see that?!" Kurt asked the SmackDown crowd as he pointed to the men he had just hurt. "Now that is hardcore! Not a bunch of guys swinging chairs. Not guys breaking tables. THAT is hardcore! Kurt Angle is hardcore!  
  
"I won Olympic gold with a broken freakin' neck. I came back from another broken neck and won the WWE title. I got dropped twenty feet by The Big Show, and came back better than ever. I'm more hardcore than anybody on this show. In fact, I'm the most hardcore wrestler on the gosh-darn planet!  
  
I don't appreciate some new ECW starting up, and not offering me a spot on the roster. I clearly deserve it. I don't need weapons to get extreme. I can hurt people with my awesome natural talent. But ECW doesn't want talented wrestlers. They want people like Mick Foley to kill himself every night. They want blood, and guts, and wrestling that isn't wrestling at all! Those so-called 'extreme' wrestlers wouldn't know hardcore if it bit 'em in the butt.  
  
Well I'm not going to stand for it. That's why I'm against ECW. That's why I support Mick Foley. And that's why I'm going to take it upon myself to show the world what real extreme wrestling is all about. All you people at ECW can either quit that garbage wrestling, or I can make you quit.  
  
Oh it's true. It's damn true." 


	5. the reunion

For the first time in six years, Shawn Michaels heard boos when he stepped into the ring on Raw. Last week on SmackDown, Kurt Angle had given his reasoning against the formation of a new ECW. Now, it was Michaels' turn. Why did he help Mick Foley against the Dudleys a few weeks ago? What could he of all people possibly have against the creation of an ECW brand?

Ignoring the jeers of the fans in attendance, Michaels took the microphone from Lillian Garcia, and began to speak his mind inside the ring.

"Everywhere I go," he began "I keep getting asked the same question. 'Why, HBK, why? What do you have against ECW? What did they ever do to you?'

"Well in case you people have forgotten, I'm a damn legend in this business. And if you don't believe that, let's take a moment and run down my list of accomplishments, shall we? I'm the guy that made the Ladder match famous. I was falling off Hell in a Cell almost a year before Mick Foley made it cool. I was the first one to survive the Elimination Chamber. I invented Degeneration X, and did things that nobody else had the guts to do. Not even your precious ECW."

The crowd was split by the last remark. Some audience members were now chanting for DX, others for Michaels in general. Still others in the arena, probably half, were chanting for ECW. Meanwhile, Jerry Lawler was confirming everything that Michaels had just stated as being the truth from his broadcast position.

"In short," Shawn continued "I've done a whole hell of a lot for this business in the past few years. You know what it got me?!

JACK SHIT!

"I spent four years of my career on the shelf! I broke my back for this company, literally, until I couldn't break it anymore! Whenever McMahon needed somebody to top whatever WCW was doing, he called on me to steal the show! Whenever he wanted to take whatever crazy match ECW came up with, and do it ten times better, he relied on Shawn Michaels to get it done! I busted my ass for years doing extreme stunts for a bunch of ungrateful fans like you, but what did I get for it?!"

Shawn was met with another chorus of boos.

"I'll tell you what I got. I got constant pain in my back. I got surgery which nearly ended my career. I got to sit at home for four years, watching guys like Rock and Austin making the big money that should have been mine! And then, when I finally did come back, you know what I got, again, from you people? That's right boys and girls, NOTHING! I did hardcore matches ten times harder and a hundred times better than anybody in that rinky-dink bingo hall, but do I get any praise for it? NO! Did Paul Heyman call me up and offer me my rightful place at the top of his new roster of superstars? NO! Do I hear 'H-B-K' chants from you crowds every time somebody goes through a table on this show? NO! So basically, that means that all of you, and especially those of you in ECW, want to piss on all my hard work! WELL THAT AIN'T GONNA HAPPEN, JACK! Because the fact of the matter is, Shawn Michaels, Kurt Angle, and Mick Foley are not gonna let any new brands start up around here. We're in charge, and we say no to ECW. An extreme wrestling group without 'The Heartbreak Kid' may as well not even exist. And you know what? It won't! Now how do you like that?!"

Paul Heyman didn't like that.

The newest general manager came out onto the Raw ramp with a microphone already in his hand. As the guitar strains of the ECW theme song died down, Paul E. began his rebuttal.

"Mister Michaels, if I may call you that. Mister Michaels, you actually have a point. I can't deny it. The fact is you are a very extreme wrestler. The fact is you are a legend in this industry. You're a lot of things, sir. And in hindsight, maybe I should have given you a chance to ply your trade in the most extreme wrestling promotion on the planet."

Michaels smiled from inside the ring. It was about time someone acknowledged his greatness. The announcers sat in stunned silence at this strange turn of events, wondering where Heyman was going with this.

"And actually, you're right about something else. So far, only the Dudley Boys have agreed to join up with my new ECW. You on the other hand, you have three whole guys willing to fight for our destruction, and we haven't even gotten off the ground yet. The fact is that we are outnumbered, just like before. We do have too many odds against us, just like before. And I guess that as long as things remain that way, ECW will remain buried in the ground."

The crowd booed once again. Shawn simply nodded his head, feeling Heyman had seen the light and admitted defeat early.

"It's a shame though. It's a shame. Because now that I think about it, there are a lot of great matches that you could be a part of, Shawn. I can picture it now. Why, I can even envision you taking on the ECW champion."

Shawn got back on his microphone to respond.

"Well as much of a dream match as that may be in your mind, I hate to tell pa Heyman, but whoever your champ is, or was, he wouldn't stand a snowball's chance in hell of beating me. I mean, let's face it, you said it yourself. I am a legend. I'm an icon. A main event, a show stopper, a-"

"Turn around." Heyman interrupted.

GORE! GORE! GORE!

Rhyno had snuck through the crowd during the back and forth microphone work between Heyman and Michaels. Once Shawn turned around, he was speared out of his cowboy boots by 'The Man-Beast.' Rhyno counted his own unofficial pin fall victory, and joined Heyman at the top of the ramp. As they hugged and laughed in celebration, it was clear that the last ECW champion was now back where he belonged. As they left together, Heyman made one last, very clear statement.

"Now THAT was extreme!" 


	6. beat me if you can

Rhyno switched brands on Raw. This was an important change in allegiance, since it meant that the odds were now evened up between Mick Foley's anti-ECW faction and the new ECW's hardcore enthusiasts. Soon Foley's gang could even be outnumbered by the extreme wrestlers.

Unfortunately for ECW, Kurt Angle was determined to put a stop to any more defections from the SmackDown roster. So far, he was succeeding.

Spike Dudley and Rob Van Dam were still injured after Kurt's attack last week. This week, Nunzio was Angle's victim. The Olympic champion wasted no time taking down his opponent. After a mere two minutes of action, the former Little Guido was forced to tap out to an ankle lock. He continued to scream in agony as Angle refused to break the hold, resulting in the brutal tearing of one of Nunzio's ligaments. Surely he would be unable to wrestle for any promotion now, let alone ECW. That was the method to Kurt Angle's madness. As SmackDown continued, Angle demonstrated just how mad he was.

Kurt attacked Rey Mysterio in the parking lot, injuring the masked man's neck by suplexing him on the concrete floor. Eddie Guerrero got run down by his own low rider after finishing a match with Billy Kidman. Not surprisingly, Angle was behind the wheel. Once Kurt went after Al Snow during an in ring promo however, enough was enough. One man had seen too much damage inflicted tonight.

That man was Tazz.

"Hey Angle!" Tazz called from the broadcast table. "I'm getting pretty sick and tired of watching you take out people. You wanna hurt guys that sweat and bleed extreme? You wanna screw around with guys that came from ECW? Huh brother? Well why don't you try screwing around with me, bitch!"

Before Angle could even respond, Tazz was standing inside the ring. It was a place he wasn't supposed to be anymore. Like Angle, Tazz had suffered a neck injury. Unlike Angle, he wasn't able to come back from it. By orders of his doctors, Tazz hadn't wrestled in years. Michael Cole reminded the home viewers of all this as the two men stared one another down. Kurt wasn't about to back down from the fight. Neither was the man once called the human wrecking machine. The two men started trading punches as Cole expressed a concern for his broadcast partner.

Tazz was supposed to be retired. He was supposed to stop being extreme and start being an announcer. At this point in his life, Tazz was supposed to lose a fight to a man like Kurt Angle.

Unfortunately for Kurt Angle, Tazz never did what he was supposed to. The orange and black attack ducked a right hand and caught Angle in an overhead Tazzplex. He nailed the former WWE champ in the face with a hard clothesline. As SmackDown went off the air, Tazz was the one inflicting damage. As Angle passed out from the Tazzmission chokehold, he heard his newest adversary screaming something into his ear. The words would haunt Angle's memory from this day on.

"BEAT ME IF YOU CAN! SURVIVE, IF I LET YOU!" 


	7. the end of an era

I'm very sorry for the delay in this story. Various things (mostly work, computer problems, and school) finally caught up with me. I was originally going to post two more chapters, but considering it took me this long to get back to the story at all, I think it's better for all of us if I simply write one long final chapter instead. I'm glad to say that One Night Stand was nothing like the ECW show described below, and I hope next year's show will be even more authentic. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion of this. Feel free to leave feedback.

"I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS CRAP!"

Vince McMahon started off a lot of meetings by shouting, but this time was different. This meeting wasn't with TV executives or the board of directors. Today's conference was just between McMahon and two other men: Paul Heyman and Mick Foley.

"I've got one guy crippling half my SmackDown roster, and the other one stealing the superstars that are left!" McMahon said.

"Vince, I'd just like to say in my own defense that no one told Kurt Angle to do that. Taking out the SmackDown roster was his own brilliant idea."

Foley smirked a bit in Heyman's direction as he spoke the last sentence.

"Well I'm not standing for it!" Vince answered back. "You want ECW gone! Well you're going to get your chance!"

"Wait just a second!" Heyman interrupted. "As the General Manager of Extreme Championship Wrestling, I'm afraid I can't let you do that, Mister McMahon. You promised me that ECW would be reborn. We've signed all the paperwork. If you go back on that promise now, I am fully prepared to sue!"

McMahon smiled. "Wrong. You won't be able to sue me, because you see, you'll both get a chance to have what you want."

Foley and Heyman fell silent, listening curiously as McMahon continued laying down the law.

"Heyman, I promised you ECW would come back. But I never promised for how long. Foley, you and your team will get a chance to kill ECW once and for all. In fact, you'll get a chance to kill it on its very first night back. But only if you get Angle to lay off my damn superstars!"

"That can be arranged." Foley assured him.

McMahon's eyes lit up. It was clear the promoter gears in his head were turning. He was about to show again why he was a wrestling visionary as he told the two men his idea.

"It'll be team Foley versus team ECW in a classic Survivor Series match. If Heyman's team wins, Extreme Championship Wrestling can continue to thrive and prosper without anyone trying to screw it up." McMahon glared over at Foley. "Or else, they'll be fired. But, if team Foley wins, ECW is dead and buried forever."

"Why the hell should I agree to that!" Heyman questioned.

"Don't you have faith in your team?" McMahon asked him. "Don't you believe in ECW?"

Heyman thought that question over for several minutes. After what seemed like an eternity, he finally answered with a devilish grin spread across his face.

"You know what? I will agree to that match. I will Vince. Because when I look at Mick Foley's team, I see men who don't know what they're in for. I see men who are going to get destroyed. I see a broken down, former hardcore legend, a Jesus freak that won't last five minutes in the ECW arena, and Kurt Angle. All these men are good, but they're not extreme. You're on!"

McMahon immediately ordered his secretary to draw up the legal papers for the team leaders to sign. This was going to be a great moment in sports-entertainment history.

The ECW arena hosted the first TV taping of the newest WWE brand. Banners for Stacker 2 were hung from the rafters. Jim Ross did commentary for the event since Joey Styles wanted too much money. It certainly didn't feel exactly like ECW, but that didn't matter much. The important thing tonight was the match itself, and the death or survival of one of the greatest wrestling promotions that ever lived.

The wrestlers entered the ring to their WWE theme songs. Foley even wore an old Dude Love shirt to signify how anti-hardcore he was. Needless to say the crowd booed him mercilessly. Although the match was taking place under ECW rules, the referee insisted on maintaining some order considering the importance of the outcome. Tags were necessary and only two men were allowed in the ring at a time.

One problem Mick hadn't considered before signing the papers was the fact that team Foley only had three members versus team ECW's four man group. It was a rare lapse in good judgment, but after a thousand chair shots to the skull a man is bound to make mistakes. In the weeks leading up to the match, a mystery partner for team Foley was heavily promoted on WWE shows. That partner turned out to be Doink the clown. Again, a man is bound to make mistakes. The clown started the match for his team, and was quickly eliminated by a Rhyno gore in about ten seconds.

Their backs now to the wall, Foley's team sent Shawn Michaels into the ring to battle the last ECW champion. As it turned out, Paul Heyman was wrong. HBK did last five minutes in an ECW ring, but he spent most of that time getting bounced around by "The Man Beast." With Michaels down, Rhyno went to the arena floor and retrieved a table from underneath the ring. Team Foley tried to stop his progress, but they were easily cut off by the remainder team ECW. As a brawl erupted on the floor, Rhyno propped the table up in a corner of the ring and whipped Michaels into it. The wood didn't break. Rhyno immediately went for another gore, but HBK managed to leapfrog his opponent, despite the soreness in his back. Rhyno drove himself head first through the table, but slowly staggered back up to his feet. After a quick shot of Sweet Chin Music, Rhyno was pinned and gone from the match. The contest was now three against three.

Tazz stepped between the ropes next to battle "The Heartbreak Kid." HBK reached out desperately for a tag, but found his arm getting grabbed by his opponent instead. Tazz suplexed Michaels right on his head without any hesitation.

"I'm gonna break your pretty fuckin' face." Tazz warned as he scooped up "The Showstopper" and shot him into the ring ropes. Thanks to a hard clothesline, Tazz did in fact break Michaels' nose on impact, just like he said he would. The mood was definitely changing.

Foley and Angle continued fighting The Dudleys on the arena floor, but the brawl eventually spilled into the crowd. Fortunately for Vince McMahon the rabid ECW fans loved every second of the action, even when it was happening right next to them, and wouldn't dare sue over something so "fun."

Angle was eventually rolled back into the ring by D-Von Dudley. That proved to be a mistake. Tired of throwing a now bleeding Michaels around, Tazz focused his attention on Angle instead. Michaels used all the strength he had left to low blow the distracted Tazz, sending the "Human Suplex Machine" to the canvas in a heap.

Angle got back to his feet and sprinted over to his team's corner of the ring. HBK finally made the tag, giving himself a much needed rest period. The former Olympian went right for Tazz, taking the extreme star down amateur-style. Tazz threw wild punches at Angle's head, eventually forcing the WWE star off of him. The two men got back up and began chain wrestling, while down on the floor it was still all street fighting between Foley and The Dudleys. Michaels couldn't assist either of his teammates. He had to cling to the top rope just to keep from falling over due to the massive blood loss and tremendous pain.

Even Mick Foley was no match for both Dudley brothers. After dropping the former Cactus Jack on the concrete via a double-team powerbomb, the eight-time tag champs got back into the ring. The rules be damned! Bubba and D-Von were on a roll, and refused to stop. After all, this was supposed to be ECW, where anything goes. The Dudleys hit the 3D on Kurt Angle, giving Tazz the easy win. Angle reluctantly went back to the showers, clutching at his neck.

With Foley still down, Michaels was forced to get back into the ring. Feeling Michaels was easy prey at this point, Tazz tagged out to D-Von Dudley. As they brawled inside the ring, Foley took his place back on the apron and cheered Shawn on. The ECW team simply laughed as D-Von had his way with Michaels, every move putting the former WWE champion on his back. Finally, D-Von called for the last rites. The crowd fully behind him, the black Dudley was fully prepared to finish off yet another WWE member, when out of nowhere Michaels grabbed him in a small package. Three seconds later, Michaels had scored a sudden pin fall victory that not even his own teammate could believe.

Unfortunately, it would be the last great accomplishment of the night for Michaels. He proved he could fight through the pain and squeeze out one victory, but two was asking for too much, even from a performer on Michaels' level. Bubba Dudley entered the ring next, and after about three minutes of action powerbombed an exhausted HBK to score what had to be considered the upset of the year.

Bubba didn't have long to celebrate his win however. A determined Mick Foley punched him right in the face, seeking revenge from earlier and victory for his now one-man team. Foley connected with wild lefts and rights, seeking to draw blood from the remaining Dudley. He followed it up with a clothesline, sending himself and Bubba over the top rope to the floor. It was there that a strange thing happened. Foley found himself pointing his fingers and shouting "BANG, BANG!" Maybe it was the excitement of the moment, or maybe it was the "former hardcore legend" comment Heyman had made back in Vince's office, but Mick Foley found himself reverting back to his Cactus Jack roots.

He instinctively grabbed a chair next. It was the only thing harder than his fist that he could hit an opponent with, and it wouldn't even hurt his hands. Foley swung like a madman, cracking the steel over Bubba Dudley's skull. Foley rolled his nemesis back into the ring. From his corner, Tazz just watched on, biding his time until it was his turn to wrestle again.

Back in the ring, Bubba finally retaliated with punches of his own. He whipped Foley from one ring post to the next, and then connected with a big splash in the corner. Bubba sent Foley into the ropes. As he bounced back, Bubba positioned himself for another 3D. Foley quickly avoided the maneuver with a shot to the back, followed up quickly by his old trademark: the double arm DDT. Foley got the pin on Bubba, finally evening the odds. It was now down to Tazz and Cactus Jack.

The two men stared each other down as the crowd cheered wildly. This was an ECW dream match if ever there was one. Foley ripped his Dude Love shirt ala Hulk Hogan to signify just how extreme he still was. Some of the fans actually began cheering Foley on at this point, but the majority of the crowd still wanted Tazz to kill the WWE representative.

The two men locked up in center ring, but the match quickly got hardcore. Tazz hit two different suplexes on his opponent, but the third time proved to be the charm. As Tazz went for a T-Bone Tazzplex, Foley locked in a mandible claw. The hold forced Tazz to the outside of the ring, and Jack was quick to join him there.

The two men took turns slamming one another into the guard rail. Cactus Jack got the advantage and bodyslammed Tazz on the concrete floor. He then hit his trademark elbow drop from the apron onto his prone adversary. Unfortunately, pins didn't count on the outside of the ring.

Jack rolled Tazz back into the ring. He only scored a two count. He attempted a second double arm DDT, but Tazz countered with a back body drop before falling to his knees. Both men were tired from the previous minutes of action. The finish of the match wasn't too far off now.

The two fatigued warriors slowly got back on their feet. They traded punches back and forth. Jack swung with a wild right hand. Tazz ducked it, spinning Foley all the way around. The Tazzmission was immediately locked on much to the enjoyment of the pro-ECW crowd. It appeared all but over, until a strange thing happened. Paul Heyman made his way from the backstage into the ring. He rolled inside behind the competitors and proceeded to crack Tazz in the back of the head with his old Paul E. Dangerously cell phone. The crowd began a 'Heyman sucks!" chant, but it was all for naught. The blow to the head was all it took for Tazz to release the hold and collapse on the canvas. An equally beaten down Cactus Jack fell right on top of his opponent, his arm weakly draped over Tazz's chest. The referee made the three count, and just like that ECW was officially dead. Thanks to Paul Heyman.

Aftermath

The 3D injured Kurt Angle's often vulnerable neck. He was forced to retire.

The hardcore was brought back out of Mick Foley thanks to his experience in the ECW arena.. He went on a farewell tour as Cactus Jack, competing in one bloody death match after another both on and off WWE television. Ironically, his last match took place in Japan against ECW legend Terry Funk.

The Dudleys and Rhyno were released from World Wrestling Entertainment. They found new homes, and new names, in TNA.

Before being demoted to OVW duties, Paul Heyman was allowed one last appearance to explain his actions. The week after the ECW show, Heyman opened up a SmackDown broadcast. He made the following statement.

"The whole wrestling industry collapsed in 2001, and WCW and ECW collapsed along with it. If we were still around today, I don't think we'd be considered number two or three. I think we'd mop the floor with the WWE simply because of our work ethic and the rabid fan base we have, and how the fans promoted us themselves. I think if we could've survived that year in 2001, it would be an entirely different wrestling industry today.

"But that didn't happen, and we're never going to get a chance to find out if I'm right. Because the sad, horrible truth is that Extreme Championship Wrestling, everything we were, and everything we are, is now owned by the corporate wrestling giant that is Vince McMahon. You people saw the Stacker 2 banners at the show. You heard good ol' JR on commentary. You saw a Survivor Series match, a freakin' WWE trademark, at an ECW show. That's not what we're about, and never will be! The fact is, if we were around today, it wouldn't be the same. It wouldn't be my creation anymore. It would be ECW as viewed by Vince McMahon and his sports-entertainment enthusiasts. Well no one, I repeat, NO ONE, can run ECW but ME! I created it, and I'd rather see it dead than to have its legacy bastardized!

"McMahon, I don't care if you draw 70,000 people in a dome for WrestleMania. Nobody chants 'WWE' at your shows. I was on Fifty-Seventh Avenue in New York City. There was a three-car pileup and a bunch of people looked at the car wreck and started chanting "ECW." It's become part of the country's lexicon. It's an accepted, acknowledged phrase. For us to build that from a bingo hall and extend it out is really something. We did that, Vince. It was our blood, our sweat, our hard work, and I'll be damned if you're going to profit off of something you had nothing to do with!

"I didn't want to see a corporate reincarnation of ECW. That's why I did what I did. Much like Doctor Frankenstein, my beautiful creation turned into a monster. It wasn't supposed to be this way, but Vince McMahon once again stuck his nose in my business, and attempted to prostitute my revolutionary vision. Well that won't happen! Not now, not ever! And if you people had any brains at all, if you were true wrestling fans, you'd support my decision to kill ECW!"

One man who certainly did mind Heyman's decision was Tazz. This time, it was his turn to sneak out of the backstage area and perform a sneak attack. Heyman finished his speech and threw down the microphone. He prepared to leave the ring, but felt a pair of hands wrapping around him. Tazz gleefully applied the Tazzmission hold, once again to the thrill of the crowd. After several minutes, which were edited to several seconds following the taping, Tazz finally let go of an unconscious Paul Heyman. His revenge achieved, Tazz returned to the broadcast booth with Michael Cole, where he gladly remains today.  
THE END 


End file.
